


Один из телефонных звонков

by Alfa_kona, fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Mick Rory is adorable, Team as Family, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Звонок в три с лишним часа ночи от родителей, которые отказались от него, явно был неспроста
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Один из телефонных звонков

Как правило, звонок в три с лишним часа ночи означал, что Снарту опять ударила в голову очередная гениальная (читай — долбанутая) идея нового ограбления, и все должны срочно явиться и засвидетельствовать эту гениальность (долбанутость) воочую, обязательно восхититься (иначе криопушку в задницу засунут) и минимум до полудня участвовать в обсуждении, предлагая свои поправки, но продолжая восхищаться изначальным планом. Но нет, вызов исходил не с номера Снарта, и ещё через пару секунд Хартли опознал цифры. Помнил их наизусть, сотню раз пытался дозвониться с самых разных номеров, так как после каждого вызова, контакт блокировался. Блокировался после того, как отец сообщал, что слышать ничего от него не желает, и что сына у них нет. И вот теперь звонок. Хартли вздохнул, под трель мобильника попялился в тёмный потолок и сбросил вызов. Ну его нахрен, будет тут Хартли выслушивать вместо сна тирады, о том какой он неправильный и позор для семьи. Не то чтобы раньше отец звонил для этого, но кто его знает, напился может, вот и засвербело у него что-то в его прогнившем нутре. Телефон зазвонил ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё... В итоге пришлось трубку взять, иначе это никогда не закончится.

— Чего надо? — рыкнул он.

— Хартли, сынок, — голос отца странно дрожал.

— С каких пор я для вас «сынок», а не мерзкий пидор? — удивился Хартли.

— Хартли, прости нас, — послышался голос матери, тоже дрожащий, даже сильнее.

— Вы там подыхаете или что? — спросил он подозрительно. Самолёт падает или ещё какая-то хрень подобная, вот и решили перед смертью облегчить душу? Будто подобное могло растрогать. Будь не мудлом в обычной жизни, а не вспоминай о собственных косяках в последний момент, надеясь на прощение.

— Н-нет, Хартли, нам правда очень-очень жаль, — чуть ли не рыдая продолжила мать.

— Очень-очень, — подтвердил отец. — Мы были ужасными родителями, ты — лучшее, что было у нас, но мы этого не ценили. Мы просим прощения за то, как поступили с тобой, и...

— Так, — перебил Хартли и до боли сжал двумя пальцами переносицу. — Кто из этих придурков там вас держит на прицеле? — чуть задумался. Кто там обладает тщательно скрываемой от посторонних тягой защищать близких и при этом совершенно извращённым понимаем этой самой защиты, чтобы выражать её так? Ага, есть один такой. — А, не отвечайте. Мик, трубочку возьми и объясни, какого хрена ты творишь, — повысил голос Хартли, понимая, что раз слышит обоих родителей, то телефон явно на громкой связи.

— Эй, ну я ж ради тебя, — смущённо пробасил Мик на той стороне сотовой связи. — Ты ж хороший парень, а эти двое так говнисто поступили с тобой...

— Мик, сейчас полчетвёртого ночи, я спал, между прочим. Нафига мне выслушивать отчаянный скулёж этих двух, которые даже под дулом огнемёта не поймут, что они засранцы, а просто будут лепетать что угодно, боясь за свои жалкие жизни?

— Ну это... Я думал, тебе приятно будет.

Хартли вздохнул. Приятно, и правда. Но не от фальшивых извинений, а скорее потому, что его новая семья делает ради него такие широкие жесты, пусть они и... в духе Мика.

— Оставь уже этих ущербных, — наконец объявил Хартли. — У них, кстати, под телеком на кухне на первом этаже в шкафчике лучшее бухло хранится. Если решишь заглянуть, возьми мне коньяка.

— Лады, — ответил Мик и повесил трубку. А Хартли решил, что попытается опять заснуть.


End file.
